(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and particularly to an electronic device capable of editing pictures.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices and programs capable of easily editing obtained materials such as still picture data items or video data items are well known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-157197 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a photo movie creator intended for adjusting total reproduction time period of a photo movie according to a designation, without changing the total number of still pictures which are used as materials.
In the photo movie creator in Patent Reference 1, when the total reproduction time period of a movie is to be changed to a total reproduction time period designated by a user, addition and deletion of scenes is carried out by moving a specified still picture, from a scene for which an effect using plural still pictures is designated, to another scene.